The Internet and radio communication network have become an indispensable infrastructure for people to obtain information and communicate with others. With the popularity of the Internet and mobile network coverage, the Internet of Things was established, which uses the Internet and a mobile network as a tool for communication between things, a tool for communication between human beings and things, and even a tool for communication between human beings and nature. The intelligent system brought by the Internet of Things can effectively save energy, enhance food safety, improve production efficiency, improve the nature and urban living environment, and so on.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication is an interpretation of the Internet of Things from the perspective of communication. The M2M generally refers to all technologies and means for establishing connections and communication between human beings, machines, and systems. It provides a convenient method for establishing connections of real-time data between systems, between remote devices, and between individuals, which can implement automated and intelligent service procedures to the greatest extent.
Machine type communication (MTC) is a kind of data communication put forward by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) from the perspective of M2M communication, and involves one or more entities not requiring human interaction. In MTC communication, terminals may be classified into machine terminals (i.e., MTC devices) and terminals used by ordinary users. For ease of description, the terminals used by ordinary users are referred to as ordinary terminals hereinafter. In the prior art, a network treats the machine terminals and the ordinary terminals in MTC communication equally, that is, there is no difference between network access of a machine terminal and network access of an ordinary terminal.
With the wide deployment of M2M applications, the quantity of machine terminals is gradually increasing. The communication of machine terminals affects the communication of ordinary terminals. For example, because the machine communication occupies more radio resources, the service initiation success ratio and call quality of mobile phones are reduced.